1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for removing corn kernels from cobs. More particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for removing and collecting corn kernels from the cobs. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for removing and collecting the kernels of corn from a rotating cob.
2. Prior Art
Under present economic conditions many homeowners have begun growing and canning their own vegetables and fruits, as a cost saving measure. One of the more common foodstuffs grown is corn. While corn is easily consumed as a fresh foodstuff, there is great difficulty in removing the kernels of the corn from the cob, for canning or otherwise presevering it. This is especially true with respect to green or raw corn.
There exists many industrial-type machines for removing kernels of corn from the cobs. These devices are adapted for removing the kernels from a plurality of cobs at any one time. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,963. Such devices are not readily adapted for home use.
There has been disclosed heretofore devices for removing kernels of corn from the cob and which are adapted for home use. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,566,568; 1,965,469; 879,457; 240,052, and 1,801,192.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a corn kernel cutter of increased efficiency and which is adapted for home usage.